(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, a controlling method thereof, and a terminal thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Demand for a display device having a quasi-quadrangular display area has increased. The display device having the quasi-quadrangular display area having a predetermined shape may be used for a display unit of a wearable device (e.g., a smartwatch, a smart glass, and a head mounted display (“HMD”)), a display unit of a cluster of a vehicle, a digital TV, etc.
An overall shape of the quasi-quadrangular display area is quadrangular, however a corner of the display area has a rounded shape or a shape of connections of linear edges that an inner angle of two adjacent edges exceeds 90 degrees.